Ce n'est pas grave
by Didou367
Summary: "Eh, Mattie, interpella le susmentionné d'une voix étrangement grave."   "Oui ?"   "Je t'ai pas laissé l'occasion de dire ton avis, pas vrai ?"


**Titre : **Ce n'est pas grave.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 10 Novembre, Ce n'est pas grave.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Couple :** AmériqueXCanada.  
**Ratings :** PG-13/T.  
**Warnings éventuels :** Aucun.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Oui, ça se voit, j'me suis foulée pour le titre... Mais j'trouve qu'il ne pourrait mieux correspondre à ce ficclet.

* * *

« Je pense que nous avons entendu les opinions de tout le monde, je suggère donc que nous fassions une pause de quinze minutes avant de reprendre cette réunion ! »

Sur cette décision, toutes les nations se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en un brouhaha de voix coléreuses – la rencontre de certains points de vue, ceux de France et Angleterre notamment, avaient donné lieu à des litiges particulièrement virulents (ce qui avait sans douté été l'une des raisons de cet entracte) –, tandis qu'Amérique récupérait les innombrables papiers graisseux roulés en boule, ainsi que les cylindres cartonnés, vidés de toute boisson gazeuse – Coca-cola, Sprite et Fanta – qu'ils contenaient, songeur.  
Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi exactement, et il devait bien avouer que cela commençait à l'agacer – il était le héros, après tout, comment pouvait-il oublier quoi que ce fût ? – lorsqu'il aperçut, assis sur le siège qui demeurait à la droite du sien, son jeune frère, tête baissée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Canada, tu n'es pas sorti ?, s'étonna t-il de sa façon impétueuse coutumière, omettant de préciser le fait qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence jusqu'ici. »

Le susnommé se redressa inopinément et plongea ses iris mauvéine dans celles, cérulées, de celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il esquissa un sourire piteux en même temps qu'il resserra la prise sur son compagnon de toujours, Kumajirou.

« Je... Je n'ai besoin de rien, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien rester ici, expliqua t-il, penaud. C'était... C'était assez mouvementé, comme réunion, pas vrai ?  
-Boooof, pas plus que d'habitude. »

L'allégorie de la plus puissante nation sur Terre lâcha négligemment toutes les ordures qu'il avait dans les bras au dessus de la poubelle – la moitié de celles-ci tomba à côté, mais peu lui importait – puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son interlocuteur qu'il parcourait d'une main nerveuse la fourrure albuginée de l'ours.

« N'empêche, je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'on reproche à mon plan génialissime. Je suis sûr que si l'on respirait tous moins, les problèmes de CO2 seraient réglés.  
-Et comment veux-tu qu'on contrôle le nombre de fois que l'on inspire et expire quand on dort ?, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer d'un ton acerbe son cadet.  
-Bah on inventerait une machine ! Même qu'on l'appellerait ''Respirator'' ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Matthew retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez, quelque peu désabusé par l'aheurtement du jeune homme dans sa sottise ; lunettes que ce dernier s'empressa de lui remettre en affirmant, avec un grand sourire, qu'il n'allait rien voir s'il ne les portait pas et que s'il les oubliait, il risquait de se blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre, attention à laquelle l'intéressé ne se retint pas de sourire, un air de tendresse amusée se peignant sur les traits doux de son visage.

« Dis, t'aurais pas un peu de sirop d'érable avec toi ? Et des pancakes ?, s'enquit soudain le plus âgé des deux.  
-J'ai toujours du sirop d'érable avec moi. Mais pas de pancakes. Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai faim. Pourquoi t'as pas de pancakes ?, geignit l'autre en se couchant sur la table.  
-Tu viens de manger. Et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir des pancakes avec moi. »

Le silence pensif d'Amérique mit fin à leur conversation – qui prenait davantage des allures de bisbille fraternelle –, pour le bonheur de l'autre qui commençait à se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à amener des pancakes dans une boîte Tupperware – il exécrait son frère pour cette capacité qu'il possédait de le faire culpabiliser à propos de tout et rien. Il nicha son nez mutin dans le poil duveteux de l'animal qui somnolait contre son torse afin d'éviter tout contact oculaire avec son allocutaire.

« Eh, Mattie, interpella le susmentionné d'une voix étrangement grave.  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'ai pas laissé l'occasion de dire ton avis, pas vrai ? »

Le Canadien appuya sa joue laiteuse contre le crâne de Kumajirou dans le but de darder ses orbes améthyste dans les prunelles cobalt de son aîné. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire conciliant à la vue duquel le concerné poussa un soupir.

« T'aurais dû me le dire quand j'ai décidé de faire une pause.  
-J'ai essayé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.  
-... Désolé, Mattie.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Vraiment.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis, répéta celui qui répondait au sobriquet de Mattie. J'ai l'habitude. »

Tout à coup, Alfred se leva – en vérité, avec une telle véhémence qu'il envoya balader sa chaise par la même occasion – sous le regard interloqué de Matthew. Il franchit la salle d'un pas empressé, ouvrit la porte avec une violence qui la fit claquer contre le mur – au vu de la force du blond, il craignit que la surface boisée ne se détachât tout bonnement du mur – et s'époumona d'une voix exaltée :

« Eh, tout le monde ! Revenez, on a pas eu l'opinion de Canada ! C'est un ordre du héros ! »

Les yeux du susnommé s'écarquillèrent, et un embarras sans nom colora son faciès diaphane d'une teinte écarlate lorsqu'il vit toutes les nations revenir en maugréant contre ''cet imbécile d'Amérique qui ne les laissait même disposer d'une pause dont il avait lui-même décidé''.

« Mais... Ce n'est pas grave, murmura t-il d'un ton que la supplique implicite de ces quelques mots rendait plus aigu que de coutume, en vain. »


End file.
